Synthesize potent antifertility agents with very little or no estrogenic activity by combining several structural features (178-ethyl and/or 11b-OH with a 9(10-19) abeo modification) which, individually, are known to produce a separation of postcoital antifertility and estrogenic activity. The pursuit of these otherwise difficulty accessible compounds is based upon a novel synthetic approach devised by the contractor. The compounds will be tested for hormonal and antifertility activity in addition to binding affinity to various receptor proteins.